[unreadable] [unreadable] In the past few decades, biomedical imaging has evolved into an indispensable tool for biomedical research and clinical medicine. Furthermore, with advances in imaging technology and its biomedical basis, biomedical imaging is rapidly growing and will continue to revolutionize biomedicine. With its broad applications and high level of ongoing research activities, there is a great need for trained Ph.D. level scientist/engineers in the field of biomedical imaging. On the other hand, as a highly disciplinary field, training in biomedical imaging has to be inevitably interdisciplinary in nature. Given these critical needs and the highly successful, collaborative, and dynamic education and research environment available at Georgia Institute of Technology and Emory University, particularly in the joint department of biomedical engineering, this proposal seeks support for a T32 training grant to fund "Interdisciplinary predoctoral training in biomedical imaging." Trainees, once selected, will enroll into the interdepartmental bioengineering graduate program with their home department in the Georgia Tech/Emory biomedical engineering department. The training to be provided includes formal course work, problem based learning, laboratory rotations, seminars and dissertation research. To ensure interdisciplinary training, the trainees will be trained in at least one methodological area (medical imaging, image processing, optical imaging, or molecular imaging) and one. application area (cancer, cardiovascular, or neuroscience). To this end, a faculty from both Georgia Institute of Technology and Emory University working and collaborating in these areas is assembled. Each student will choose two mentor, with one emphasizing methodology and the other specializing in applications, as his/her advisors to guide his/her training and dissertation research. We believe that such a novel, interdisciplinary approach will lead to graduates with Ph.D. degrees, who possess solid background in both methodology and biomedical applications and will have a fruitful career in biomedical imaging. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]